


Once Bitten, Twice Mine

by magisterpavus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Shiro (Voltron), Nipple Play, Paralysis, Possessive Sex, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, because venom but becomes explicit consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: Keith has always known that something lurks in the caves beneath the forest.It's big, it's reptilian, and when he finally catches a glimpse of it - and it catches him - Keith is sure he's about to be dinner.But Shiro is hungry for something a little different.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 743





	Once Bitten, Twice Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kricket and Kade - thank you for your prompt/s, this was a lot of fun and it's truly a crime that I haven't written naga content before. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER, THO. 
> 
> (also, there's no actual oviposition in this but there are mentions of Eggs and thoughts of Shiro Putting His (unfertilized, purely kinky) Eggs In Keith lmao so if that squicks you out, you've been warned!)
> 
> find me on twitter [@saltyshiro](https://twitter.com/saltyshiro) for more sheiths & writing stuff~

Keith has always known something lurks in the caves beneath the forest. 

But when he first catches a glimpse of it, the logical part of his brain tells him that he’s hallucinating, because nothing is _that_ big, with _that many_ silver scales, and enough _sheer bulk_ that he feels the vibrations in the earth as it passes in a quick rustle through the undergrowth, vanishing just out of his line of sight. He knows the forest as well as anyone can – that’s his job, as a park ranger – and he knows that none of the listed species of reptile come even close to that size.

But he finds other things – segments of shed skin, discarded in translucent heaps, the remains of elk and even, once, a bear, all with the meat stripped from their bones. Sometimes he swears he hears things, too – a hissing too loud to just be the wind through the leaves, a snap of twigs in the stillness, and once or twice a low whisper, the words unintelligible, surely imagined.

Keith doesn’t know what to make of it, and he tells no one of it, sure that his coworkers already see him as the weird guy who spends way too much time wandering the woods alone. Keith has always despised the buddy system – his coworkers mean well, but they only slow him down – so he’s by himself on the night when the ground gives out suddenly from under his feet.

He had taken a shortcut up to the copse of pines he was meant to be monitoring for signs of needle blight, hoping to be out of there before it got too dark, and is so focused on squinting up towards his flashlight beam into the trees above that he doesn’t notice the loamy ground is far more eroded than it should be, and he certainly doesn’t notice the dark hole he’s stepping into before it’s too late. 

Keith falls with a shout, his flashlight beam dancing wildly across the dark earthen walls as he drops it and it goes tumbling further into the darkness. Keith falls with a thud and a pained groan, clutching his ribs and fumbling for the first aid kit in the fanny pack at his waist. His arms are all scratched up where he rolled up his sleeves, and his ankle is sore, and his ribs hurt, but nothing seems broken. Keith staggers to his feet, peering around the dark tunnel he’s fallen into. His flashlight lays flickering several meters away, further down the slowly downward sloping tunnel, and as he limps over to it, it gives another weak flicker before promptly going out, plunging him into darkness.

“Shit,” Keith mutters, rubbing his dirty face and squinting back up at the hole he fell from – it’s too far above him to get back out, since there’s little purchase to be had on the loose earth walls, and the moon is barely a sliver tonight, providing little additional light to see by. Keith stands there for a moment, considering, then sets his jaw, shoves the dead flashlight in his backpack – which contains no extra batteries, because of course tonight would be the night he forgets those – and takes out his phone. Its flashlight beam is weak, barely penetrating the gloom, but it’s enough for Keith to see where his feet are taking him, at least. 

He feels his way down the tunnel, confused by its existence the deeper he goes – it’s not stone, so it can’t have been naturally carved out by water over time, but if it was dug out, the creature or creatures that did so must be massive. His gut twists, but he shoves his paranoia aside. No time for speculation; he needs to find a way out.

The tunnel is thankfully fairly linear, with a few short dead ends, but it just goes on and on for what feels like miles. Keith doesn’t know how this is possible – it must be deep in the earth for no one to have found it in previous mapping. That doesn’t make him feel better. Nor do the occasional piles of bones he’s begun to find, scattered here and there in the dead-end portions of the tunnel. 

Keith has begun to think that maybe he should have tried to go the other way down the tunnel when there’s a flicker of movement in his peripherals, and he’s struck by a sharp, stinging pain in the side of his neck. That’s all he has time to register before his limbs seize up, his body goes numb, and he crumples to his knees with a faint wheeze.

Then he sees it. 

He can barely lift his head – whatever venom is coursing through his veins has paralyzed him from the neck down, and makes him sluggish to react – but when he does, he sees thick silver coils undulating down the tunnel, softly rasping against the earth. As his dazed eyes travel upwards, he sees with absolute bewilderment that the silver scales turn to pale, scarred flesh, the heavy musculature of a masculine torso and arms – or rather, one arm, the right one seems to have been removed just below the shoulder – and there’s a face looking down at him. It looks like a handsome man with silver hair and a scar across his nose, except that his eyes are entirely gray, with slitted pupils, and his mouth is too wide, a dark, forked purple tongue flickering out.

Keith stares. “Fuck,” he gasps as it slithers closer, every fiber of his being telling him to run, to get the hell away, but he can’t move, and his breath shallows in panicked pants as scales brush up against his legs. “Stop – _don’t –”_

The thing freezes, and its silver brows draw together, and its expression seems...distraught. It blinks at him and then, with effort, rasps, “Sssorry...defending home...did not realize...it wasss _you.”_

Keith swallows thickly. “You – know me?”

It tilts its head. “Yesss,” it murmurs. “Watch you.” It ducks its head as it says this, almost like it’s...shy. Silver hair falls into its face.

Keith closes his eyes for a moment. “Okay,” he mumbles. “Are you...gonna eat me?”

There’s a pause, and when Keith cracks his eyes open, it’s staring at him, not exactly with disgust, which isn’t super promising. But it says, slowly, “No...not eat.”

“Oh,” Keith manages. “Thanks. Um – how long does this...last…”

“A while,” it tells him, and then Keith is yelping as thick coils wind around his waist and squeeze, lifting him up off of the ground and bringing him up close to its face. Keith is helpless to resist, stiffly flopping in its clutches. Their noses are mere inches apart when it adds, “Do not worry. Sssafe.”

“Safe,” Keith repeats, strained, staring into those weird yet undeniably beautiful silver eyes. “Do you – have a name?”

The coils around him reverberate, like it’s humming, or...purring. “Yesss,” it replies. “Sshhiro.”

“Shiro?” A nod. Keith bites his lip. “Cool.”

The tip of its tail – tapered to a dull point – nudges his shoulder gently. “Name?” it asks him, eyes wide and curious, pupils dilated like a cat’s in low light.

“Keith,” Keith says, and winces slightly. “Can you – not squeeze so tightly, my ribs –”

It almost drops him in its haste to loosen its grip. Wide eyes peer intently at him. “Better, Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith says cautiously. The giant snake-man cares about his wellbeing. Unexpected...and frankly not something he knows how to deal with, right now, not when it’s also quite easily one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen – _not a man, snake-man, he reminds himself_ – and the soft ripple of its smooth, muscular coils around him is pleasant in a deeply strange way. God, what is its venom _doing_ to him?

“Relax,” Shiro the snake-man says, “I got you.”

And holy shit, he really does – oh, no, it’s a _he,_ now – because then Shiro is carrying him off down the tunnel at a terrifying speed, and Keith can do nothing but hope he isn’t dropped and try to estimate just how big this snake-man is. He tentatively decides on about twenty five feet long by the time Shiro stops moving and gently deposits him in something soft. Keith grunts in surprise, his face smushed against the softness, and coils rasp above him before he’s carefully rolled onto his back. Shiro looms over him, hovering, coils slipping around his waist and the edges of the...nest? 

Yes, _nest._ There’s no other word for it. To Keith’s relief, it seems to be made of soft plant material and feathers, and there don’t seem to be any bones here, but it’s hard to feel anything but bewilderment when Shiro doesn’t move, just stays close enough for Keith to feel the lukewarm heat of him, their chests almost pressed together. 

“Um,” Keith croaks, “are you just – gonna hang out there?”

Silver eyes blink once. “Yesss,” he says. “Humansss...warm.”

Keith’s eyes widen. “You – uh. You’re sure you’re not going to eat me?”

“Not eat,” Shiro repeats, and this time the gleam in those silver eyes is ever brighter. He pauses for a moment, then adds with something that is almost embarrassment – though that’s ridiculous, because he’s a snake-man, “I watched you...becaussse...you are very pretty.”

Keith’s eyes are now roughly the size of saucers. “Oh,” he stammers, utterly unaware of what he’s supposed to say to _that,_ “I – thank you? Why do you – I mean, you aren’t human, shouldn’t you be, um, freaked out by humans?”

“Freaked out?” Shiro tilts his head. “No. You are pretty. The prettiessst human.” He smiles, his white fangs peeking out in sharply curved points. Then his smile falls as he adds with more uncertainty, “Are you...freaked out by me?”

“Um,” Keith croaks, scrambling for an answer that won’t end in causing offense and his own murder, “a little, I mean, you’re the first...snake-person I’ve ever met.”

Shiro’s brow furrows. “Naga,” he says, and points to himself. 

“Naga,” Keith echoes, and if he could be squirming right now, he would, because he’s becoming aware that the venom is definitely doing _something_ to him. Something that’s making heat pool in his belly, his jeans tightening, face warming as he realizes it. He blames it on the steady, strange friction of the naga’s heavy silver tail undulating over his lower body, still wrapped loosely around it. Keith gulps. “I – I feel weird, Shiro. Your venom – I think – ah...”

Shiro hums, understanding flickering across his face as his gaze slides slowly but inexorably down Keith’s body. Keith hisses through his teeth when the naga’s tail uncoils from around him, revealing the unmistakable outline of his hardening cock. Shiro’s tongue flickers out. “My venom doesss not caussse arousssal,” he murmurs, his smile sly and close-lipped, his cheeks blushing a soft pink as he leans closer over Keith, peering at the zipper on his jeans. Keith can’t move an inch, and is panting now, almost biting his own tongue when one huge hand reaches out and rubs curiously over the straining denim. “Do you want me to help?” Shiro asks, his curious eyes darting up to meet Keith’s panicked ones.

Keith’s first instinct is somewhere between protest and overwhelming need, and the result is a strangled noise, made more strangled by the naga’s palm applying the lightest, most teasing of pressure to his trapped cock. “Nngh,” Keith manages, squeezing his eyes shut, “I – I don’t think –”

“I will not hurt you, Keith,” Shiro promises, and it’s absurd that a snake-man could sound so earnest, but he does. “You cannot move, but I can.” As if to emphasize this, his coils slide ever closer, so that cool scales brush against Keith’s arm, and something must be wrong with him, because his cock jumps in his jeans. 

“You actually – want to –” Keith can’t finish that sentence.

“Yesss,” Shiro whispers, a darker note slipping into his low, sibilant voice. “I can touch you, Keith. I…” He ducks his head. “I want to sssee you...you sssmell deliciousss.” Keith sucks in a startled breath. Silver eyes gleam. “Not in the eating way.”

It occurs to Keith then that if Shiro does try to taste him, he would be helpless to stop it. He lets out a small whimper. This is fucked up. This is so fucked up. 

But it’s also quite possibly the hottest, weirdest thing to have ever happened to him, and he still doesn’t know if he’s actually getting out of this damn hole alive, so...fuck it. What a way to go.

“Okay,” Keith wheezes, “okay, please, Shiro, touch me.”

Shiro makes a sound, a delighted kind of hissing growl, and then he’s unzipping Keith’s jeans and rubbing in mild confusion at his dick through his damp briefs before he figures it out and yanks them down, too, and then Keith’s cock is in a naga’s hand and oh, _god,_ that’s a naga’s tongue sliding over the head of his cock. 

Keith throws his head back – it’s quite literally all he can do – and yells wordlessly, gasping as Shiro’s entire mouth closes around his cock, swallowing him down with ease, plunging his twitching dick into slick wet warmth. Keith has never been so vulnerable in his life, unable to even shift his hips upwards to chase the heat of Shiro’s tongue, but it doesn’t matter because Shiro is grabbing his waist and silver coils are returning, spreading his legs wide and manipulating Keith’s limp body for the best access, until Keith is practically straddling the naga’s waist as Shiro licks at the base of his cock with something that can only be described as hunger.

“How isss that?” Shiro rasps, barely pausing in his long, worshipful laps as he says it. 

“Good,” Keith groans, “really – good, I’m –”

His cock is ready to burst already, and it’s embarrassingly fast, but Keith can’t even be embarrassed, not when Shiro is looking at him like that, slitted silver eyes raking over his body. Keith is unable to stop him from peeling his jeans off the rest of the way, and then a clawed hand is tugging his shirt up and over his head and Keith is blinking and gasping as Shiro abandons his cock altogether in favor of investigating his chest.

“What –” Keith manages, and then yelps as sharp teeth graze his nipples, followed by the same flickering tongue that had just been soaking his cock. He bites his lip. “Ah…”

He hadn’t noticed it before, but Shiro doesn’t actually seem to have nipples. Is he from...an egg, then? Oh, fuck, Keith can’t think about that right now; he can’t think of much of anything, not when Shiro is licking at his chest like he wants to devour Keith alive, teasing his nipples into hard, swollen peaks, leaving the slightest pinpricks of blood beading up barely an inch from them, close enough to make Keith’s heart race. He doesn’t know if that means there’s more venom in his system, but he’s harder than ever, and when Shiro’s hand returns to his cock, Keith moans and knows he’s going to come –

– and then Shiro hisses in disapproval and his fist closes in a tight ring around the base of Keith’s cock. Keith is left gasping, spiraling away from that perfect edge, and makes a frantic sound. Shiro shushes him, his eyes dark, pupils huge as he leans over Keith. “Pretty,” he says, “be patient.”

_“Patient?”_ Keith manages, eyes rolling back when a claw flicks over the head of his cock, dripping now, desperate between the lazy licks and sharp bites to his chest and the torturous stroking of his cock. “Wha – why…?”

“Becaussse,” Shiro murmurs, the look in his eyes now truly dangerous, “if you’re good, I’ll reward you.”

Breathlessly, Keith’s gaze darts down as the naga rises up over him. His mouth goes dry. Where scales meet flesh, a long slit is opening, and something – or rather, two somethings – is emerging from it. The naga’s cocks are long, dark, and as dripping as Keith’s. He whines, a sound he didn’t mean to make but never stood a chance of holding it back. “I’ll be good,” he promises, shaky, his cock throbbing, his balls tight and full, his head spinning with venom and need. “I promise.”

Shiro smiles, all teeth.

*

The human in his coils is even prettier up close: Shiro can hardly believe his luck. 

The creature wandered right into his den, and though he’s sorry for biting him, he isn’t sorry to have the human now bare and desperate before him, cock leaking and twitching helplessly where Shiro’s tongue now covers it entirely, wrapped sweetly around the curving length. The human, Keith, is so tiny, but strong, and the paralyzing effect of Shiro’s venom still keeps him subdued, but has worn off enough that he has begun to arch and shudder a little under Shiro’s curious touches. 

Keith has been on the edge of climax for what must be a while, now, and Shiro selfishly keeps him there. He can’t help it – it’s delightful to hear him make those sounds and to see the reddening bob of his cock, dripping all over Shiro’s tongue. Shiro is tempted to bite it, just to see how Keith would react, but he’s fond of this human – he doesn’t want to hurt him. 

Shiro doesn’t know much about humans, except how they taste, but he does know that this human tends to the forest and frowns a lot while scribbling on the various books he keeps with him. It’s nice to see him not frowning, now. 

However, there is, briefly, the temptation to sate his hunger while he’s licking up over Keith’s taut body, tasting the salt on his skin and replacing shining sweat with thick saliva. He reaches Keith’s neck, fangs grazing it, blood beading up, blooming rich and hot on Shiro’s forked, flickering tongue. He savors it for a moment, inhaling deeply the scent of flesh and arousal, and Keith’s eyes crack open, dark and delirious. 

Maybe he sees something in Shiro’s hungry eyes, because he whimpers softly, and shudders. Shiro expects him to use what little mobility he has to try to jerk away, but instead he gasps, “Please,” and bares his throat to Shiro’s fangs.

Shiro stares at him, breathless at the sight. Keith isn’t resisting him at all, and some of that is the venom, but he has a suspicion that a good deal of it is just...Keith. It’s been so long since he had a human in this way, and even longer since a human accepted his touch so greedily, so willingly. In fact, Shiro’s not sure he’s ever had the pleasure of bedding a human so eager as this one. Keith, he decides, must be rewarded for this – he must _know_ he’s irresistible. 

With a hot stab of envy, Shiro wonders how attractive Keith must be to other humans. He must be highly sought-after – how many others have had Keith like this, helpless and desperate beneath them? A growl builds in Shiro’s throat; he covers Keith’s body with his own, crushing coils, his cocks now rubbing up against Keith’s thigh, then over his balls, which are tight and full. Keith keens, high and frantic, head falling back again. 

Keith says in a gasp again, “Please,” but this time it’s followed by, “I can’t, I can’t, please let me come,” in a faint whimper as Shiro’s cocks slide over Keith’s own, painting the swollen flesh sticky and shiny. 

In reply, Shiro obediently rolls his body down over Keith and strokes his cock, loosening his grip on it enough for the pressure to release. The human cries out in ragged, breathless relief, spine arching up from the nest and cock pulsing over Shiro’s belly and scales, getting his cocks even messier. Originally, Shiro had half a mind to take his time preparing the human, teasing him to the edge yet again, but looking at the picture of pliant ecstasy before him, Shiro finds that impossible. 

Keith lets out a high, shocked sound when Shiro grasps his thighs, forcing them apart until they can wrap around the narrowest part of Shiro’s waist – even then, it’s a stretch. Keith yelps, mouth falling open when Shiro touches his hole with the dripping tip of one cock, lining up and pressing it against the human’s still mostly paralyzed body. Keith makes a babbled, incoherent noise, somewhere between panic and need. Shiro tilts his head as Keith’s hole winks, opening to him before Shiro’s even tried to breach it. He smiles, and licks the human’s flushed face in appreciation.

“You are eager for me,” he purrs, “isss that it?”

Keith gulps in air. “I’ve – I’ve never actually – nngh…” Shiro’s cock nudges again at his hole, insistent, the other cock curving against Keith’s softening one, coaxing it back into helpless hardness. 

Shiro stills, his pupils dilating, nostrils flaring wide. Could it be? Even as delectable as he is, Keith has fended off all the humans who would surely seek to fill him? Shiro is the first? He growls, unspeakably pleased by this, and presses his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith moans in surprise, Shiro’s forked tongue licking over his small, soft one, and then pressing deeper, tongue shaping his throat as Keith chokes and groans, throat rippling around Shiro’s seeking tongue before Keith gives in, sucking on Shiro’s tongue like he’s dying for it. 

Shiro pulls back to coo at him, still rolling against him, coils shifting restlessly and hand working between them until his cock is shoved against Keith’s hole and in one thrust, enters it. Or rather, the tapered tip does – the rest of his length is fat and flexing, wriggling to ease its way deeper. Keith’s toes curl against Shiro’s lower back, the human whimpering around Shiro’s tongue, his body opening as Shiro sinks in further, closer. _“Fuck,”_ Keith gasps, eyes rolling back, “oh, god, what – _ah!”_

“Sssshhh,” Shiro soothes, nipping at his lips and licking away the blood that beads up, his coils shifting and tugging Keith closer, yanking him fully onto Shiro’s cock bit by bit, “you can take me, pretty thing, look at you, so full of me already…”

Keith whines, gasping soundlessly, cock twitching back into arousal as Shiro finds his prostate, his first cock slithering over it, lavishing the depths of Keith’s body with attention. The human is starting to move properly now, his thighs tightening around Shiro’s waist, his hands clenching in the soft materials of the nest, trying and failing to anchor himself – he’s speared entirely on Shiro’s cock before long, panting loudly, staring up at Shiro with dazed, dark eyes.

“Isss it good?” Shiro asks him softly, nuzzling into Keith’s jaw, struggling not to simply fuck into the tight and perfect heat of him, to sheathe his cock there and never leave. The thought does cross his mind to keep Keith here – a warm place to keep his eggs and spill his seed whenever he wishes – but again, his fondness for the human holds this urge at bay. Perhaps, if he makes this pleasant enough, the human will seek him out again of his own will, and Shiro can persuade him to accept a clutch or two...at least. Yes. Shiro likes that idea very much. The thought spurs him on, harder, faster, straining forward to make Keith fall apart around him.

Keith shudders as Shiro’s cock curls inside him again, long and flexible, thickening as Keith’s hole adjusts to its girth. “Yes,” he manages, face red and bewildered, “it’s – good – oh – what are you – doing...nngh!” Shiro fucks into him steadily, his cock tugging against Keith’s hole, or perhaps it’s Keith’s hole that clings to his cock with each thrust, welcoming it back in to perfect heat every time. Keith begins to whine and swear, louder when Shiro sits up, bringing Keith with him, for Keith is stuck on his cock, dangling from it like the prettiest prize. 

He gawks up at Shiro as the naga cradles him close, then grabs Keith’s hip and uses the leverage to push him back down onto Shiro’s cock. Keith cries out, but not in pain – Shiro sees his face crumple in absolute pleasure, and the human’s cock is leaking in a cute, sticky puddle beside Shiro’s other, waiting cock, which rubs against Keith’s on every thrust. Shiro grins, all teeth, and does it again, and again, until Keith’s hole is tightening around him deliciously and Keith is coming again in weak spurts all over himself. 

“Beautiful,” Shiro informs him, and Keith stares up at him in disbelief before groaning as Shiro’s cock withdraws – but only enough for him to fit the second one against Keith’s hole, too. 

Keith twitches. “Wait,” he gasps, “it isn’t – that’s not gonna fit, don’t –”

“It will fit,” Shiro promises, head tilted, voice low. “I promissse you. Don’t you trussst me?”

It’s a ridiculous question. What reason does this human have to trust him? In fact, as Shiro peers down at him, he can see – and smell – that his venom has faded from Keith’s system enough that he can lift his arms, enough that he could try to fight free of Shiro’s grasp (he’d never succeed, but he could try), enough that he’s free of any arousal or clouded thoughts caused by the bite. 

But when Keith stares up at him, he doesn’t try to get free. He bites his lip hard, trembling in Shiro’s grasp, his heart beating so, so fast under Shiro’s stroking palm. His body tightens around Shiro’s cock, _wanting._

“Yes,” Keith whispers. “I – I don’t understand why you – want this, with me, and I don’t understand why I do, either, but I think...I trust you.” He swallows. “Is that stupid?”

“You could never be ssstupid,” Shiro assures him softly, troubled by the thought that Keith would ever put himself down in such a way. “You mussst be cleverer than the other humansss, caring for the foressst as you do.”

Keith blinks at him owlishly. “Oh,” he stammers, “you, uh, you know I’m a park ranger?”

These words mean nothing to Shiro, except that they sound Important. “Park ranger,” Shiro repeats reverently, and tilts his head. “Are you sssome kind of guardian, or ssscout?”

Keith’s brow furrows; he shifts uncomfortably. It takes every single bit of Shiro’s willpower to keep his focus on the conversation instead of pinning and fucking him properly. “Um – a scout, I guess? Are you – you’re a guardian?”

“I am a naga,” Shiro says.

“Right, obviously, you mentioned that,” Keith croaks, eyes darting down to Shiro’s waiting cock, then back up to his face. This human, Shiro decides, is amusing. Pretty, willing, and amusing – truly a catch. “What – what do nagas do? This?”

Shiro hisses in displeasure at the possibility that Keith thinks he does this with just _anyone._ “No,” he retorts, and Keith’s eyes widen as Shiro’s coils slip around his torso, squeezing, giving him just a hint of their crushing strength. “We hunt. We devour.” Keith gulps, eyes not leaving Shiro’s. “And we watch...and sssometimesss, when we like what we sssee, we keep it sssafe.”

_“Oh,”_ Keith croaks. 

“I will keep you sssafe,” Shiro promises him, and fucks into Keith with both cocks, this time. 

Keith screams in overwhelmed shock, the sound dissolving into a ragged, choked sob at the end, and then he’s coming again, and it is really going to take all of Shiro’s self-control to let this one go, because he’s incredible. 

“Pretty,” Shiro coos to him again, except this time it’s more of a groan, because Keith is so tight, milking his cocks without even meaning to, a mess of gasps and pleas and curses that increase in volume the deeper Shiro gets. Yes, Shiro will have to make a very persuasive argument for Keith to stay with him in the coming breeding season – he growls at the prospect of having Keith in his nest, curled close and heavy with eggs. 

Maybe it was a mistake to think of such things, because as he buries deep, he feels the first cock swell and twitch, spilling hot and thick within the trembling, helpless human. Shiro snarls as he comes, but both cocks remain hard and needy – he will climax several times, at least, before they’re through. It’s only fair he extends the same courtesy to Keith.

Keith cries out when he feels it, and his cock gives another valiant twitch. “Good boy,” Shiro tells him, licking the sweat from Keith’s neck, giving into the urge to nibble a little, until Keith’s whines turn to soft keens. “Ssso sssweet,” Shiro sighs, his entire body rolling, grinding into yielding heat as Keith clings to him, now with his entire body. “How doesss it feel, to be full of me?” he murmurs against the human’s tearstained cheek.

“Don’t stop,” Keith begs, sticky lashes fluttering, Shiro’s cocks utterly ruining him for anyone or anything else. 

“Never,” Shiro promises, and sinks his fangs into the other side of Keith’s neck with relish, Keith’s ecstatic, despairing moan like music to his ears.

*

Keith awakes bleary-eyed and sore in the middle of the woods, his cheek pressed to the cool, leaf-laden earth. The sound of birdsong floats through the warm air, and as Keith slowly, laboriously pushes himself upright, he squints, uncomprehending, at the sunshine filtering through the treetops. 

It’s morning – he was in the tunnels all night? And then he remembers – or rather, his body reminds him – how he spent that night. Keith swallows hard, fingertips tracing his dirt-stained clothes, finding his backpack, phone, and fanny pack secured right where they should be. He struggles to remember how they got there, and sits up fully, rubbing his head, then, hesitantly, letting his hand wander down to his neck. 

He flinches as he feels the scabbed-over puncture marks there. Fumbling, he gets out his phone and looks at his neck in the camera, biting his lip hard when he sees the unmistakable bite marks, left by the fangs of a snake, if those fangs were nearly the size of human canines. There are four punctures, two on either side of his neck, not subtle, and not easy to hide.

The memories come tumbling back, then – after Shiro, the naga, bit him the second time, everything had been hazy, unbelievable pleasure for a long while. Keith had been unable to move again, but it hadn’t mattered, clinging as he was to Shiro, fucked open raw and helpless as he was – Keith’s face warms and he makes a strangled sound, sinking his hands into his hair. 

It had been – good. Really good. Surely he should feel...violated somehow, or at least afraid, disgusted, but he feels none of these things. He lets himself remember it a little more – lets himself remember afterwards, when he lay numb and vulnerable in the nest, half-wondering if this was it, if he was going to be a naga’s breakfast after all. 

But instead, what he got was Shiro gently cleaning him with a forked, rasping tongue and soft cloth, and when he began to shiver and break out in goosebumps, he got warm silver coils wrapping around him, not to squeeze the life out of him but to comfort. He remembers Shiro’s arm sliding around his waist, remembers Shiro nuzzling into his bitten throat and telling him how special, how beautiful, how perfect he was.

“What the fuck,” Keith says conversationally to a passing squirrel, who freezes, glares at him in suspicion, then gives an angry chatter in reply before darting up the nearest tree. 

It’s then that he realizes exactly where he is. Stumbling to his feet with effort and a low groan, Keith turns and finds himself face to face with a low hill, and in the hill is the entrance to a tunnel, hidden well by dead branches and thick ferns – if Keith wasn’t looking for it, he’d have missed it. He sucks in a breath.

He remembers, right before he drifted off, Shiro peering down at him with fond, slitted gray eyes, stroking Keith’s cheek and saying, _You’ll come back to me, won’t you? Pretty, perfect Keith. I’ll keep you sssafe._

Keith shivers, staring at the entrance to the tunnel, the phantom touch of silver scales slipping over his skin. He stares at that tunnel for a long time, until his shaky knees threaten to give out from under him, and then he glances furtively around, as if the forest itself might judge him, unzips his backpack, takes out his map and a pen, and marks the spot in a red ink _S._

Keith stuffs the map into his bag, turns on his heel, and limps off into the forest. It’s a long walk of shame, but honestly, if he stops to think about it, he doesn’t feel much shame at all.


End file.
